Network devices are configured to transmit data to and receive data from other network devices. To do so, network devices communicate using one or more protocols such as the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and the Internet Protocol (IP) (collectively referred to as TCP/IP). With the Internet Protocol, each network device is assigned an IP address. Each network device in an IP network is typically configured with an IP address and other configuration information manually by a network administrator. By entering this information manually, the network administrator runs the risk of creating configuration errors if any information is not entered correctly.